


Bokuaka

by semi (sakusadaddy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Fukuroudani, Gay, M/M, Nekoma, Romance, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusadaddy/pseuds/semi
Summary: "Because I want them to stop flirting with you," Bokuto replied. That answer surprised Keiji a little. "What?" he replied confused. "Are you even listening to yourself?""Of course I am! They all want you. They couldn't make it more obvious. I want them to stay away," he stopped a little before continuing. "I want them to know you are mine!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 520





	Bokuaka

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited and was written a long time ago,,,,,,,,,

"I think we should tell our team. It's not a big deal if you ask me. I mean..."  
"No, " Akaashi replied.

Today he felt especially arrogated by Bokuto's conventions. Ever since they started dating he tried to make Keiji tell the team about their relationship. But for some reason, Keiji just didn't want to. Maybe it was because he was scared of the team's reaction. It wasn't really normal to see two dudes being together after all. Maybe it was something else but who knew if he didn't.

"What will take to convince you?" Bokuto asked after he signed on Akaashi's answer. "I told you already. You won't. Why is it even that important to you? Why do you want them to know we are dating that much?" Akaashi asked. "Because I want them to stop flirting with you," Bokuto replied. That answer surprised Keiji a little. "What?" he replied confused. "Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Of course I am! They all want you. They couldn't make it more obvious. I want them to stay away," he stopped a little before continuing. "I want them to know you are mine!"

Akaashi was really surprised. "Well of course I am. And I'm always going to be yours. I just really don't understand you and this stuff you are talking about."

Bokuto smiled and hugged his boyfriend. After a moment Akaashi looked up at him and Bokuto kissed him. Their kiss was really passionate and it didn't seem like it would ever end. But soon enough Bokuto broke it and smirked at Keiji. "I thought you were going to complain about me calling you mine like you did before. But I just remembered that I actually made you mine last night..." he said with a huge grin ok his face and winked at his boyfriend. Akaashi stood in surprise. Well, he couldn't fight with that. The thought of last night made him blush hard.

"Anyway..." Akaashi said after a minute, "we have a practice match with Nekoma coming up. Are you coming to practice today?"  
"Well duh. Of course, i am. Can't let Kuroo beat me can i?" Bokuto smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. He then turned towards the door, picked up his stuff, said his goodbyes and left. Akaashi was alone now. He thought about last night and how great it was. And well you probably guessed it. He got... hard. "Damn you Koutarou."

Their practice went as usual with a little more intensity. Everyone was obviously stressed about their game that was coming up tomorrow with Nekoma. Besides that, they had to combine their playing strategy and rotations which was putting a lot of pressure mostly on Akaashi since he was more of a leader then Bokuto did although he was the captain. Akaashi sighed and scratched his head with the pen he was holding while he was writing down the starting positions. "I see that girlfriend of yours is a territorial type, " Yamato (#3) said when he came closer to Akaashi. He was confused by what Yamato said and gave him a look just to have him point at his neck. "Sorry dude but is she some sort of a vampire or something?" he asked. And the realization hit Akaashi right then and there. It was from the last night. Bokuto had left a love mark on his neck and he completely forgot about it. In a split second, he covered the back of his neck and shot a quick glare at Bokuto who was spiking a ball. He's going to hear from him because of it. Yamato was still standing there drinking his water and waiting for an answer. "An owl, " he whispered under his breath while looking at the ground.

"What was that?" Yamato asked, leaning closer. "I guess you could say so, " Akaashi replied with a chuckle. A fake one. But it was still a chuckle. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. "Anyway, what's the rotation going to look like?" Yamato said changed the topic. "Thanks for reminding me, " he said and got up to gather everyone around. He explained the strategy for tomorrow and they ended the practice at that.

"Did you see how much you messed up my neck?!!" Akaashi then yelled at Bokuto when they were getting changed in the locker room. They were the last ones there so he wasn't even trying to keep his voice down. "Wa-wait a second. Don't just come yelling at me for no reason." Bokuto started defending himself. "FOR NO REASON? I had to lie to my friend today because of you! HE ASKED ME IF MY "GIRLFRIEND" WAS SOME SORT OF A VAMPIRE!" He yelled and stressed the word girlfriend, almost mocking it. Bokuto, who had never heard Akaashi yell in his life was putting up a shield up with his hands like that would change anything, as it would protect him. Since Akaashi seemed to have calmed down a bit Bokuto spoke. "Well nobody forced you to lie. You didn't really have to do it. I told you already... I want them to know you're mine, " he said as he looked at Akaashi with love in his eyes. Nothing else but pure love. Akaashi covered his mouth when he realized what he was talking about. He was a bit shocked. Then he grabbed his collar and pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss. While Akaashi was just hugging Bokuto or holding his face, Bokuto's hands were roaming all over Akaashi's body. Soon enough his hand was in his boxers grabbing his buttock. And that made Akaashi break the kiss and look at Koutarou dead serious. "I'm scared, " he admitted and looked away, embarrassed. Bokuto tilted his head in sign of not understanding. Which wasn't really a surprise. "Of what?" he asked. Akaashi lifted his head to catch his boyfriend's concerning look. "Are you saying you are not?" he asked. "OF WHAT?!" Bokuto raised his voice. Akaashi signed before answering. "Of their reactions to us being... gay. And together."

You could see the realization slowly hitting Bokuto as he smiled at his boyfriend. "Not at all, " he answered. That made Akaashi sign again and hug him. "You really shouldn't worry about it, " he said as he returned the hug. After about ten minutes they got up, got changed and went home.

***time skip to tomorrow***

"Akaashi, here!" Bokuto called for the ball. They did their usual attack with Bokuto's cross-shot. Everyone was happy. Everyone was cheering. But then something, they didn't expect to happen, happened.

Their receive was a bit off and when Akaashi tried to save it he made one wrong step and immediately regretted it. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle and knee. He missed the ball and Nekoma got a point. When he tried to get back on his position he also felt sharper pain in his... lower back. It still didn't completely recover from that night. When all those 'injuries' connected Akaashi fell on the ground.

Bokuto seeing his precious baby falling he ran towards him and picked him up in sort of braid style. When Akaashi realized what happened he started softly hitting Bokuto telling him to put him down.

"No way Akaashi! You injured yourself, " Bokuto almost yelled. He looked at his boyfriend's leg with sadness all over his face. It seemed like he could feel his pain.

" It's just a sprained ankle. Stop making a big deal out of it and put me down," Akaashi whispered. "We need a doctor here. We have an injury!" Bokuto yelled, completely ignoring his boyfriend. "Oh come on! There is no need!! I'm okay! Stop worrying about me!"

"You are my boyfriend. Of course, I'm going to worry about you!"

Bokuto had forgotten that it was supposed to be a secret and that Akaashi didn't want anyone to know. It was only when he heard a few gasps around him that he remembered. Akaashi's eyes filled with tears almost immediately. He grabbed Bokuto's right shoulder and buried his face into his chest. "Please, " he whispered. "Put me down I need to go." 

"No, I will take you. You-"

"YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH, " Akaashi said with a cold and sharp voice. It broke Bokuto's heart but he couldn't let his boyfriend get himself even more injured. Without saying a word he just walked towards the locker room to get first aid before taking him to the doctors. There was also silence in the gym, nobody said anything. Until of course Kuroo didn't say something. "I knew it!" he basically yelled. "See Kenma I told you. We aren't the only ones fucking, " he continued with a grin on his face. Red-faced Kenma looked at the ground, embarrassed. Then Yamato started laughing next to Kuroo. And everyone followed them. "I guess there really is something about captains and their setters isn't it?" he said. "Well I knew about it for a while I was just waiting for them to come out. It did seem to hit Akaashi quite a bit there, to be honest. It looked like he was about to cry..." He and a few other players from the Fukurodani academy team turned towards the locker room.

"Yaku-chan does that mean I can now say you are my boyfriend too?" Lev then whispered pretty loudly. When he realized it everyone started laughing again. "I'm going to go check on our captains..." Yamato then said when he left the gym.

"What is this a practice or a coming-out game. GET BACK TO TRAINING!" Nekoma's coach said. Everyone laughed once more and continued with the game.

*** in the locker room ***

"Akaashi..." Bokuto started when he put his boyfriend down. He wiped his tears with his shirt and put a hand on his injured ankle. He inhaled before speaking. "What am I suppose to do now?" he said. And of course, Bokuto didn't understand his point of view. "After you leave nobody is going to hang out with me. I'm going to be an outcast. Everyone will be avoiding me. What if they kick me out?" Akaahi started panicking. But Bokuto immediately grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. "Hey what are you talking about? Nobody is going to start avoiding you. And most definitely no one is going to kick you from the team. Why are you worry about it so much?"

"Yea why are you worrying Akaashi?" a voice behind Bokuto said. They both turned around simultaneously. The boy, who the voice belonged to smiled at the couple. "That is never going to happen. Besides everyone already knew..." Yamato said as he scratched his head and chuckled. Both Akaashi and Bokuto looked at him wide-eyed. That made him laugh even more. " It's not like you were trying to hide it..."

A spark of life died in Akaashi at that moment. He opened his mouth to say something but Bokuto was faster. "Why would I hide something I'm proud of?" he said as he turned towards Akaashi and gave him a big smile. A tear appeared in Akaashi's eye. Worrying Bokuto was completely next to him in an instant. He hugged his face and lifted it up and looked at him. "Are you okay? Does your leg hurt? Why are you crying? Don't cry! Tell me what to do..." he said worriedly. That made Akaashi smile. "I love you, silly, " he said before hugging his boyfriend who returned the hug with sparkling eyes.


End file.
